2016-09-17 - Emma's Move Forward, Pt 1
It's late evening on a Saturday night in the Institute. In the Headmaster's office, Xavier patiently waits then at his seat, having worked his wheelchair up and over to his desk. To the side, Logan is smoking a large cigar, puffing it and alternatively taking a chug of whiskey as the pair wait for Ms. Frost. The White Queen steps in momentarily, breezing into his office dressed to her stereotypical nines in her favorite dragon dress. Hips sway to a beat only she hears as she comes to a stop front and center with her arms loosely folded across her midriff, it takes her two seconds to appraise Logan's drink and suppress a retch at the brand though she doesn't mind his taste in tobacco. She offers,"I appreciate your time, Professor. Yours as well, Mr. Logan." Logan is only slightly stopping his puffing of his cigar, "So, what you want the both of us for toots?" Letting out a grunt then as Xavier went to glance at Logan. Speaking, and resting his arms on his desk, Charles Xavier spoke, "OF course Emma. You said that you wished to meet with the both of us but did not elaborate on the particulars. I assume given you requested Logan's presence it is something within.. His particular field of affairs then? I thank you for including me in this as well to keep me appraised." Emma Frost nods to the Professor, admitting freely,"I have the highest respect for your roll in this institution, it was one I held myself not so long ago at my own school. This goes directly to why I include you in this." She then looks to Logan, going to the heart of the matter,"Mr Logan, I did not wish to approach you with this in an inappropriate manner, though the correct way eludes me. I am aware of some of your past dealings, and I have need of a debt to resolve a pressing matter. I've been trying to let the past issue of the destruction of the Massachusetts Academy play out, but I can no longer allow it to carry on as is." Xavier lets out a breath and gives a soft nod over to Emma, closing his eyes, "Given that neither of us has been able to find any evidence of where Adrienne has run to ground, assuming that she in fact managed to extricate herself from it or not, and Miss Stavros has otherwise said nothing in the matter either.." Logan puffs his cigar, "So you want help cleaning up that mess then?" Emma the White Queen shifts her posture, looking between them for a beat as she considers something private before replying simply,"Yes, I need help cleaning this up. I don't believe Adrienne will be a problem in the near future, but Shaw may well be. As could my father, though Shaw might prove the more daunting issue as I doubt he'd soon forgive my...impertinence in turning my back on him." She narrows her gaze ever so slightly at that. That's one dish she looks forward to serving ice cold, personally. Xavier is the one to break the silence, "We are not currently engaged in.. Active hostilities with the Hellfire Club, Emma. And I will not tolerate anyone from the Club threatening you or this school, regardless of circumstances. You are a member of the faculty here and I will not let them be.." He was cut off by Logan, "Can it Chuck. You want this dealt with, darlin', I can do it. But it means going to someone I ain't particularly fond of. And I've already paid my pound of flesh to that ass$#! enough. You want to mess with it I'll put you in touch, but I've already had myself worked over." Emma Frost nods appreciatively to the Professor, even after Logan rudely cuts him off. She's actively kept him out of the loop in that regards, how there's basically two Hellfire Clubs now. That's a big part of why she blocks out everyone from her thoughts as a matter of rote. The White Queen looks to Logan now with a slight canting of her head,"That's fine, Logan. I much prefer dealing personally in any event. This side of things is personal, but with my family there tends to always be collateral. I'm working to avoid that for a change." Looking to Emma, Xavier gives a curt nod, "I have my.. Own sources as to the current state of affairs within the Club." Just -how- was unspoken. And he was not scanning her mind either - merely gently reminding her of things. Logan harrumphed, "Fine. I'll put you in touch with Nick. But I warn you in advance that once he gets his teeth in he never lets go. And it's a never ending rabbit hole." Emma Frost quirks a brow at Xavier, having her suspicions as she knows firsthand the resources available to a telepath with social status. She glances back to Logan, nodding her agreement with him. She then draws a breath, explaining,"I appreciate the warning, and understand. I've heard tales of the man, a disagreeable sort though able to hide that on the outset." Logan just laughs, "Darlin, don't go into this dumb. The man's a hundred times worse than any story of him he lets get out and go on about him. You go into this he will chew you up and spit you out. I don't care what you think of yourself little miss rich bitch or what you've been through, but.." Xavier holds up a hand, "Logan, please." Logan almost growls. Xavier again asks, more pointedly, "Logan, please." Logan goes to stuff his cigar in his whiskey, a puff of smoke going up in teh air before he looks at Emma, "It's your ass on the line then kid. Not mine." Then storming out. The White Queen grinds her teeth as he storms out, her gaze like knives at him as he goes past her. When he's gone, she says,"My mere presence here jeopardizes you, especially the longer this drags out. My relatives may not be clawed savages too stubborn to stay dead, but they don't die young or develop alzheimer's either. A charge of domestic terrorism can jeopardize my standing in Frost Industries as well, and believe me when I say my father will not be appreciative of what you've done for me. He'll do his best to see you go down with me." Xavier gives a quiet nod, "Emma, speaking from one teacher to another.." Xavier's tone is quiet. "It would never come to that, I would do everything in my power to ensure that." A quiet promise. "And you did what you had to do to protect your students. No matter our.. Disagreements on any subject, then or now, that is something I can find no fault in regardless of your methods." Emma Frost nods to the bald man, her brows knitting as she considers things. She stays quiet for several long moments. Admitting after a time,"Did Jean ever mention about my first meeting with you? I remember everything. I also understand why you did it...wipe it from my mind." She pauses there for a moment, letting it sink. She then adds,"I would have done the same, for the same reasons. You had much on the line in those days, and I'd yet to experience any reason to protect anyone." Xavier stays quiet, before he finally responds, "Well all do things we have come to regret, Emma. And we all do things which we will still regret. You were not at a point in your existence where you would have come with me, something that in my ego at the time I did not realize. I also was not ready to have to deal with the Hellfire Club." A not-quite apology, but as close as one could get. Emma Frost nods at the bald professor, a hand reaching up to tame a lock of platinum behind her ear. She considers something for a moment, then says,"I appreciate your time, Professor. I will see you soon." Xavier nods over at Emma, "Then best of luck, Emma. And please keep me informed of things if you can." Going to wheel his chair out a moment later.